Fantasies
by Lilith Evanson
Summary: In his world he is protected. Only one person, thing, monster, friend, demon  exists.


**A/N: **_So this is really just another story I wanted to do but it turned into something else. I guess you could say this one is a prototype until I have the full story down for the real one. _

_That and Season II has got me hooked._

_I hope you enjoy though. I won't ask for reviews but it's always nice to see how well I am writing. Critism is most welcomed. Flames will be destroyed._

**WARNING: Nothing much. VERY little shonan-ai. I think about .1%.**

**DISCLAMIER: If I owned Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler, whatever you want to call it.) Don't you think I would be Yana Toboso? No, I don't own it.**

* * *

**F** a n t a s i e s  
_By Lilith Eve_

Reality is a total waste of his time.

In the world outside he is an earl, powerful and young, sophisticated and intelligent. He rules with a small but tight fist. He can crush, hurt, stab, destroy and pummel anything to the ground. He is the king, and as the king he knows exactly where to position his pawns, his queen, and especially his knight.

But that is only the reality.

In _his_ world, he is still just a child, small and fragile, innocent and curious. He rules nothing but the fantasy battleground created in his play room. He can create, save, fix, build and imagine anything to the limit. He is the king, and as the king he knows exactly where to position his soldiers, his damsel in distress, and especially his protector.

But that is only the fantasy.

And though the boy is stuck between two worlds it doesn't stop him from playing in both. During the day he fills out files while talking over the phone to some manufactures over new and improved toys to distribute. He sips at warm and soft smelling tea while his butler serves him delicious and enticing sweets that would make the poorest of children happy just to gaze at. He sends small gifts to his fiancée in guilt for not doing more for her. He is a watchdog, a bounty hunter, who searches out the pests that continue to plague the queen with their crimes. He is only an earl doing the job passed down from man to man in his family.

And in his dreams…

A young boy is seen lying on soft and gentle grass. It wraps around him like a blanket keeping him cool and comfortable under the stare of the sun. He smiles and sighs in contentment, his fingers playing with the stem of a nearby flower, his sea blue eyes almost the same color as the flowers that surround him. The world is a blur; whispers of sweet nothings caress his face. He leans closer to the wind only to feel it harden around his cheek. And when he opens his eyes he sees nothing but scarlet.

In _his_ dreams he can be himself. In his world he can be _anyone_. He imagines a world of absolute peace. There are no people, there are no crimes and he can finally surrender himself to a fitful sleep. He even dreams in his dreams.

In his world he is protected. Only one person _(thing, monster, friend, demon)_ exists. He holds onto his protector with all his might in fear of losing what is most important to him. His knight holds him closer to his body, clutches him possessively as he whispers loving words into his ear.

"_You are mine." _

The boy closes his eyes and smiles. The warmth of the body holding him brings him to completely nothing. His dreams are filled with happiness. He dances and laughs as his friend grins in his shadow watching over him with protective _(lustful)_ eyes. Its home, heaven.

"_You belong only to me."_

The world is nothing, the past is forgotten and all that truly matters is the person _(thing, monster, friend, protector, knight, demon)_ who stands before him with arms wide open, a small but clear smile set upon the soft pale face. He runs towards the outstretched arms knowing he will find comfort and sleep within them. Yet, in the back of his mind he feels something is missing, something is extremely wrong. He ignores it and continues to run getting closer and closer until finally he is wrapped in a warm blanket of love and protection.

He looks up and smiles, his eyes show bright with joy as the figure holds him tighter looking down at the young boy held close to his hard body. The boy sighs and nuzzles his face into the figure's chest, the strong smell of roses overwhelming him. Though the boy feels safe in these arms, the feeling that something is wrong continues to nag at his mind. In fact, when ever he is even near this body the feeling always comes up almost like an instinct, a forgotten memory, _a warning_.

The boy knows something is not right but the comfort he feels overrides anything else and he continues to ignore it until finally he raises his head to see the face of his friend. A face he cannot remember but should. And as he gazes up the feeling that he had earlier returns full force and makes him feel dizzy. For now he remembers what the feeling is and now he knows what the instinct was telling him.

**Run**.

For as he stared at the eyes of his friend he saw the devil's face. The glowing red eyes stare back at him, enjoying the pain and fear that shine upon the young boy in his arms. The friend doesn't let go of the boy though. He holds him tighter to his body, almost crushing the boy of any air. The young child took no notice. He was already breathless gazing into the eyes of what he had thought to be his friend.

His eyes, the scarlet eyes he sees in his dreams. No, the scarlet eyes he sees when he is awake.

No.

The scarlet eyes that are everywhere, always watching and always waiting. They stare into his own orbs and he shivers because he knows they can see right through him. Right through to his soul. It isn't love he feels anymore in the arms of his friend _(thing, monster, __**demon**__)_. He knows it wants him; he can feel the hunger, need, and lust. It scares and excites him. This is what he wanted, right? He _wanted_ to be wanted. He wanted to be cared for, lusted over, and hungered for. Didn't he? But as the monster stares into his eyes he realizes something.

"_You cannot run from me. I own you. You are mine. You belong to me."_

Whether in reality or fantasy, he can never escape the demon _(protector, monster, thing,)_ that now owns his soul. That is the one similarity between his two worlds.

And when he opens his eyes from his fantasy, all he sees is scarlet.


End file.
